An eyelid speculum is a device used to hold a patient's eyelids open for a medical procedure, including ocular surgery, treatment, examination, or some other reason. Such medical procedures may be performed on both human and animal patients. Prior art speculum devices include retractors used to retract a patient's eyelids. This type of retractor speculum includes two moveable arms or blades, each of which engages one eyelid. Other speculums have been made from loops of wire the engage the eyelids.